1. Field of Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to apparatus for producing hardcopy documents and, more particularly, to combined printer/copier devices such as, for example, those commonly used in conjunction with computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of devices are available for producing hardcopy documents. Such devices includes printers, copiers and combination printer/copiers that are equipped with both a printer for printing documents and a scanner for receiving image information.
In recent years, a number of combined printer/copier devices have been introduced. These devices, which may be connected to a computer, commonly include an ink jet based printing system that has a removable printer cartridge. Others have laser printing based systems. An optical scanning system is also provided. A user can scan a document with the scanning system and then print the document with the printing system. Image information can also be transmitted to and received from the computer. In some instances, a modem is provided to allow scanned text and other images to be transmitted via facsimile over telephone lines to a remote location. One example of a combined printer/copier is the OfficeJet(trademark) Pro Series desktop color printer/scanner/copier manufactured by Hewlett-Packard Company, the assignee of the present application.
Many combined printer/copiers include flatbed optical scanning systems. Flatbed scanning systems typically have a relatively large housing with a glass window that is at least large enough to allow the placement of an 8.5 inch by 11 inch sheet thereon. The image scanning hardware and processing circuitry are located within housing. After a sheet or other image bearing substrate is placed on the glass, the image is irradiated by a light source. The reflected light sensed by an image sensor that moves past the glass window and the signals generated by the sensor are processed and digitized.
In some instances, the printing system and scanning system are located in separate housings and the rearward end of the scanner housing is pivotably connected to the rearward end of the printer housing in a xe2x80x9cclam shellxe2x80x9d arrangement. The printing system and scanning systems can, alternatively, both be located in a common housing with the scanning system mounted above the printing system. In either case, access to the interior of the housing that encloses the printing system must be provided so that users can replace printer cartridges and clear paper jams.
The inventor herein has determined that the various manners in which conventional combined printer/copiers provide such access are susceptible to improvement. For example, in conventional clam shell type combined printer/copiers, access is provided through the top of the printer housing. The scanner must be unlatched and rotated upwardly to allow access to the interior of the printer. Such combined printer/copiers require relatively strong springs to counter balance the weight of the scanner and hold it in the upward open position, as well as costly and complicated latch systems to oppose the spring force and hold the scanner in the downward closed position.
Conventional combined printer/copiers with a common housing for the printing and scanning systems typically include a door that provides access to the printer cartridge. The door is located to the side of the printing and scanning systems. This arrangement often allows contaminating particles, such as ink aerosol, to enter the scanning system portion of the housing. In addition, use of a common housing makes assembly, disassembly and repair difficult.
The inventor herein has also determined that another shortcoming associated with conventional combined printer/copiers is that when one component (such as the scanning system) is in need of repair, the entire combined printer/copier must be returned to the manufacturer or service center. Additionally, should one component require replacement, the entire conventional combined printer/copier will often have to be replaced because of the difficulty associated with separating the printing system from the scanning system.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for producing hardcopy documents that avoids, for practical purposes, the aforementioned problems in the art. In particular, one object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for producing hardcopy documents that allows convenient access to the printer system. Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for producing hardcopy documents that includes a pivotable scanner, but does not require relatively strong counter forces to hold the scanner up. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for producing hardcopy documents that is easier to repair than conventional apparatus.
In order to accomplish some of these and other objectives, an apparatus for producing hardcopy documents in accordance with one embodiment of a present invention includes a printer, a scanner pivotably connected to the printer, and a door, movable between an open position and a closed position, and associated with the printer and scanner such that the scanner will pivot relative to the printer in response to movement of the door. Such an apparatus provides a number of advantages over conventional combined printer/copiers. For example, opening the door will provide access to the interior of the printer housing, to change printer cartridges and clear paper jams, without the risk of contaminating the scanner. The door and its mechanical linkage to the printer and scanner will also hold the scanner in its upwardly pivoted position, thereby eliminating the need for relatively strong springs to hold the scanner up. The present configuration also provides a reduction in housing width, as compared to convention apparatus that have the printing and scanning systems in a single housing, because the access door, which must be located to the side of the printing and scanning systems in conventional apparatus, is unnecessary.
In order to accomplish some of these and other objectives, an apparatus for producing hardcopy documents in accordance with one embodiment of a present invention includes a printer and a scanner. A portion of the scanner located in spaced relation to the rearward end of the scanner is pivotably connected to the printer substantially adjacent the rearward end of the printer. Such an apparatus provides a number of advantages over conventional combined printer/copiers. For example, because the pivot point on the scanner is moved forward, as compared to conventional combined printer/copiers with a clam shell arrangement, the amount of counter force required to lift the scanner up and hold it in place is reduced. The reduction in counter force in turn reduces the amount of stress on the components of the apparatus, many of which are plastic. The amount of counter force can be further reduced by moving portions of the scanning system rearward within the scanner housing.
In order to accomplish some of these and other objectives, a modular apparatus for producing hardcopy documents in accordance with one embodiment of a present invention includes a printer, a scanner and a locking device for releasably coupling the scanner to the printer. Such an apparatus provides a number of advantages over conventional combined printer/copiers. For example, the present apparatus facilitates repairs and the replacement of entire components because the printer can easily be separated from the scanner.
The above described and many other features and attendant advantages of the present inventions will become apparent as the inventions become better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.